


Reflection

by Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mirrors, Transformation, becoming a Greeed is terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eiji looks into the mirror, an unfamiliar face peers back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> For fic_promptly. Horror: Kamen Rider OOO, Eiji, when he look into a mirror his Greeed form is reflected

It's the little things that have become the most bothersome. It's not just moments like having to pretend to taste the food served to him, but realizing the colors in his shirts are blending together, or how much he'd needed the sound of Ankh's breathing at night to cut through the static. Right now, he stands over the sink and tries not to let himself notice how the water running from the faucet sounds distorted or that his toothpaste is slightly less green than it was the day before.

When he looks into the mirror, an unfamiliar face peers back; something purple, white, black, and utterly inhuman. Where there should be eyes, there is nothing but a hole in a reptilian skull, eye sockets that stare blankly from where they sit atop muscle and armor and frill. It's not a person. It's not even a creature. It's instinct, emptiness, and destruction.

But it is his reflection. This is what's coming.

He's not sure whether it's the shock of the image or the terror of that realization that makes him scramble backwards until he hits the wall, the forgotten toothbrush clattering to the floor beside him. 

It's a comfort that he feels the wall against his back, hard and cool. When he looks at his hands, they're shaking, but they look the same as always. He hazards a glance toward the mirror and catches a glimpse of his face—his human face—before he sinks to the floor in relief. 

It's short lived; the door moves, and he's tense again, wide-eyed, ready to defend himself from whatever might be on the other side. When nothing attacks, the next thing he imagines is Ankh, drawn by the sound, peeking around the door's edge to wonder why a certain idiot and his toothbrush have ended up sprawled all over the floor. But Ankh isn't there, and he won't be until Eiji finds a way to get him back. 

He moves closer, making sure, but there's nothing at the door. Just a draft, or maybe his imagination.

There's a soft thud against the wall as he slumps against it again, with something that's between a laugh and a whimper. He's not sure what to think of the fact that the sounds he makes himself can still be heard in perfect clarity.


End file.
